Ocho años después del adiós
by Rox Siniestra
Summary: Es bastante inusual que las amistades sigan luego de escoger caminos diferentes. Pero gracias a un profesor de historia los caminos se vuelven a cruzar. Desde que se habían separado las cosas cambiaron dramáticamente. Algún fueron lo que otros esperaban, y otros... llegan a sorprender.
1. Prólogo

Farres miró nuevamente su cuaderno. Era la primera vez que hacia algo como eso, pero ese grupo de estudiantes jamás iban a salir de su mente, y quería saber que fue de ellos. Apenas y conocía el paradero de algunos.

Los extrañaba, y eso era algo bastante notable cada vez que pasaba por la vidriera donde exhibían los premios que ganaba el instituto. No podía olvidar los logros académicos de Nathaniel y Melody, o el día del concierto, pero él siempre se quedaba mirando la única fotografía que había de todos ellos juntos en la obra de teatro.

—Es increíble de que hayan pasado ocho años desde que dejaron el instituto— se dijo.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse lo hizo girarse.

Un cabello ahora completamente blanco fue lo primero que se asomó por la puerta, y Farres ya sabía lo que pasaba. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Igual no lo culparía, antes era una libreta, ahora eran los exámenes de sus estudiantes.

—¿Los exámenes de nuevo, Lysandro?

Este miró a su antiguo profesor y actual compañero de trabajo.

—En realidad te buscaba a ti— aclaró—. Delenay quería que fueras al laboratorio cuando acabaras con las notas de los exámenes.

Farres sonrió, ya habían pasado seis años desde que esa mujer era su compañera, y no especialmente una compañera de trabajo.

—Está bien, iré a verla cuando termine.

—Ah, Farres ¿de casualidad no has...?

Antes de que Lysandro terminara de hablar, el profesor de historia le entregó un cuaderno bastante grueso.

—Es mejor que no pierdas tu registro personal de las notas.

Lysandro tomó el cuaderno y salió de la sala de profesores.

Inevitablemente, Farres sonrió hacia la puerta.

—Algunas cosas jamás cambian.

Volvió a mirar su propio cuaderno. Había decidido seguir adelante con aquella locura. Y nadie iba a impedírselo.

« _Después de todo una reunión de ex-alumnos no podía ser tan caótica_ » pensó. « _Seguramente ya maduraron_ »

—¿Mirando a la nada Farres?— preguntó Delenay.

Farres miró a la profesora de ciencias que estaba parada en la puerta de la sala de profesores. Este bajó su vista directamente a la alianza que destacaba en su mano izquierda de ella.

—Solo recordaba algunas cosas, cariño.


	2. Capitulo Uno

**_"Estimados ex-estudiantes del Instituto Sweet Amoris, están cordialmente invitados a una reunión el sábado a las nueve de la noche en el Instituto para rememorar los viejos momentos._**

 ** _No hace falta que traigan algo, ya tenemos todo preparado._**

 ** _Atentamente: Farres."_**

* * *

Sábado por la tarde, y el profesor Farres se encontraba terminando de arreglar el aula A para la reunión con sus viejos estudiantes. Ya estaba todo listo, solo faltaba que dieran las nueve para que todos llegaran. O, al menos, los que si querían asistir.

Farres ya se suponía quienes serían los estudiantes que sí vinieran, y quienes no.

—Lysandro— le llamó—, ¿tu esposa vendrá?

El profesor de cabellos blancos lo miró y se quedó pensativo, su esposa era impredecible. Al final simplemente se encogió de hombros y se sentó en una silla.

—Farres, sabes tan bien como yo que Anastasia es completamente impredecible— suspiró. A continuación sonrió y lo miró—. De todas formas, si llega a venir únicamente conoce a Rosalya.

Farres ya había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Anastasia, fue la profesora suplente de Delenay mientras tenía la licencia de maternidad. Y jamás olvidaría el primer día de Anastasia en el Instituto.

Lysandro tampoco olvidaría ese día. El pobre profesor de música había sido llevado a urgencias y descontaminado. Sin mencionar el daño hecho en el laboratorio.

Al menos Anastasia había decidido acompañar a Lysandro en su estancia en el hospital.

—Al final jamás nos dijo que químicos mezcló— comentó Farres—. Te enamoraste después de tu estancia en urgencias.

—Yo no diría que me enamoré en urgencias— replicó—. Creo que me enamoré unos días después de eso, cuando la vi apenada por todo lo que causó.

El profesor de historia no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Ya sabia todo con detalles, no por nada había sido el padrino de la boda entre él y Anastasia.

* * *

Ya habían dado las nueve, y como en los viejos tiempos, el primero en llegar era un chico, o mejor dicho, un hombre de cabellos rubios y amante de los gatos.

Nathaniel saludo a Lysandro y Farres, parecía estar muy feliz de volver a verlos.

—No era necesario el traje, Nathaniel— comentó el profesor de cabellos negros.

—Salí del trabajo y vine directo aquí, no he tenido tiempo de cambiarme— dijo Nathaniel—. Que bueno que le deje comida extra a Blanca.

Lysandro le sonrió al antiguo delegado, pero su sonrisa se esfumó y apareció la sorpresa en su rostro. Eso no podía ser verdad, sus ojos le debían de estar fallando. Farres también notó lo que estaba viendo su colega, y estaba igual o más sorprendido que él.

Castiel entraba al aula. Si eso ya era de por si una sorpresa, mayor lo fue verlo con el cabello negro. Pero no era todo, su sorpresa fue mayor al ver la alianza en su dedo, y con quien la estaba compartiendo.

Ella estaba al lado de Castiel, sonriéndole a todos. Se acercó a saludar a Nathaniel y su cabello rubio ahora era lacio. Pero llamaba la atención su barriga de unos cuatro o cinco meses de embarazo.

Farres volvió su vista a Nathaniel.

—¿Cuando pasó que te volviste cuñado de Castiel?— preguntó Farres.

Nathaniel comenzó a reír, por lo visto él ya había pensado que todos se sorprenderían con el estado de Castiel y Amber.

—Mejor esperan a que lleguen todo— dijo Amber—. Por lo visto esto es algo que mucho van a querer saber.

Amber se sentó en una de las sillas con ayuda de Nathaniel, mientras que Lysandro fue a saludar a su viejo mejor amigo.

Por otra parte, en el aula entró una mujer que apenas y la reconocieron. ¿Cómo una persona podía cambiar tanto en ocho años? Y no era por exagerar, Charlotte estaba vestida completamente diferente a como solía vestir en el instituto, y en ambos brazos destacaban las mangas de tatuajes.

—¿Amber?— Charlotte no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo—. ¡Amiga, eres un globo!

Amber suspiró.

—No soy un globo, solo estoy embarazada— dijo— Aparte solo llevo un poco más de tres meses.

Farres, Lysandro y Charllote se le quedaron mirando. Esa no era una barriga de tres meses. Eso era imposible. Eso solo ocurriría si Amber estuviera esperando...

—¿Son gemelos?— se aventuró a preguntar Farres.

—Trillizos, en realidad— respondió Castiel.

Silencio. Nadie sabía que decir para romper la tensión y el asombro dado.

Para la salvación de todos, alguien entró al aula. Esta vez quienes entraron fueron Leigh y Rosalya, pero detrás de ellos llegó una chica vestida con un particular vestido naranja y una melena rojiza bastante despeinada.

—Lamentamos llegar tarde— se disculpó Rosalya—. Nuestra cuñada nos retrasó un poco.

—Que bueno verte otra vez, Anastasia— dijo Farres.

Lysandro suspiró. Su esposa siempre causaba esas primeras impresiones impactantes.

El ahora futuro padre de cabellos negros pasó su mirada de Anastasia a Lysandro, sin poder entender cómo había sucedido aquello.

Ya alguien le contaría que esa mujer podía llegar a ser más sorprendente de lo que aparentaba.

Mientras que Castiel y Lysandro se ponían al día, Farres miraba a los que fueron sus estudiantes uno por uno, notando lo mucho que habían cambiado en el transcurso de los años.

Fue en ese momento que alguien lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

—¡Profesor Farres!— dijo un chico de cabellos negros.

A Farres y a todos les tomó un par de segundo asimilar lo que estaban viendo. Alexy estaba usando unos jeans azules, una camiseta verde y un saco naranja. Pero si no fuera por las lentillas rosadas jamás hubieran pensado que era él, sino que Armin había cambiado de estilo.

—Si no te conocieran creo que hubieran pensado que era yo— comentó Armin.

Este se encontraba en el marco de la puerta junto con una mujer de cabellos castaños. Ambos con una alianza en el dedo. Pero a todos les llamaba la atención que Armin estuviera usando un traje, y a la vez que un niño, de unos tres años aproximadamente, estuviera recargado en su espalda.

—No sé que me sorprende más— dijo Rosalya—. Que mi diseñador de modas favorito esté aquí cuando debería estar en Milán para un desfile que se hará en dos día o que Armin este elegante y con familia.

Alexy comenzó a reír.

—Rosa se que amas modelar mis diseños, y que me sigues por Internet para ver que hago. Pero jamás me podría perder esta reunión— dijo—. Aparte si yo no venía Armin jamás hubiera venido.

El pequeño que estaba sobre Armin, pasó a brazos de su madre, y todos pudieron ver la inscripción en la camiseta del niño: "Hijo Gamer", y el dibujo de Mario Bross.

—No empieces Alexy— sentenció Armin—. Bien sabes que no tengo mucho tiempo, y por tu capricho de que venga, Dante se dormirá tarde.

El pequeño de cabellos castaños miró a su padre al momento en que lo nombró.

Alexy suspiró y miró a su cuñada y sobrino.

—Aun me cuesta creer que le hayas dejado ponerle nombre.

—Era eso o Desmond— dijo la mujer—. Aparte me gusta el nombre Dante.

Alexy ya no dijo nada más y se fue a hablar con Rosalya y Leigh.

Por la puerta ingresaba una chica de cabellos negros y bastante ruda, pero a fin de cuentas todos la extrañaban. Y detrás de ella apareció una mujer de cabellos violetas y otra de cabellos castaños.

—Nos encontramos en la entrada del instituto, y vaya galán que se ganó Melody— comentó Kim.

Farres miró a las tres chicas que entraban, sabía del éxito de Violeta en el Louvre ya que salió en las noticias y revistas. Pero ver nuevamente a Kim y Melody era otra cosa. Al menos ya podían decir que Melody había superado su enamoramiento con Nathaniel después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

Ya se habían hecho las diez y media de la noche, y no había señales de Peggy, Kentin, Iris, Li, y Karla. Pero todos los demás ya se habían puesto al día.

Lysandro comentó como su pasión por la música y la enseñanza a pequeños durante un tiempo lo hizo querer convertirse en profesor de música, y que por azares del destino había terminado en Sweet Amoris. También comentó como fue que conoció a Anastasia, omitiendo ciertas cosas sobre su visita a la sala de urgencias.

Rosalya comentó que comenzó modelando ropa de Leigh y luego fue descubierta y actualmente trabaja de modelo, pero que aun sigue siendo la modelo de su esposo Leigh.

Alexy hablaba de como se había convertido en un diseñador de modas, y que a pedido de Armin había comenzado a diseñar a algunos de los personajes de Armin.

Armin se quejó de lo que había dicho su hermano y afirmó que fue él el que quiso diseñar a sus personajes diciendo "Tu no tienes talento en lo creativo". También comentó que comenzó probando videojuegos y escribiendo que cosas se podían mejorar. De eso se descubrió que su compañera de prueba de juegos en la empresa era en realidad la hija del dueño, y habían comenzado una relación. Y con base a los años que pasaban ella se volvió la dueña de la empresa, y Armin también se volvió dueño con el paso de los años.

Melody les contó que había comenzado a trabajar como secretaria de una empresa de celulares. Habló de que hace no más de un año estaba viviendo con su novio, pero que aun no se planteaban un matrimonio.

Kim decía que siempre le habían gustado las artes marciales, y ahora se encontraba trabajando como maestra en una academia de artes marciales para menores de once años.

Charlotte hablaba sobre como había triunfado como tatuadora y el logro de sus múltiples tiendas en el país.

Violeta les contaba como fue su transición por la escuela de arte y como, para su sorpresa, la habían descubierto. Resultaba que uno de sus profesores era amigo de un gran pintor que exhibía sus obras en el Louvre, y que así fue como supieron de ella, y con el tiempo se volvió más y más conocida.

Nathaniel dijo que no había hecho gran cosa en estos ocho años, seguía soltero y viviendo con Blanca. Hablaba sobre que se había convertido en abogado y ayudaba mayormente a los chicos que se querían emancipar de sus padres. Y como era de esperarse, Castiel lo interrumpió diciendo que también tenía el ojo puesto en la veterinaria de Blanca, ya que no paraba de llevarla cada semana.

Amber golpeó el brazo de su esposo y comenzó a narrar como fue que volvió a ver a Castiel y como fue pasando el tiempo hasta llegar a donde estaban: casados y en la dulce espera.

En cuanto Farres se propuso el comentarles a sus viejos estudiantes que había sido de su vida, el celular de Alexy comenzó a sonar.

Este lo atendió apenas vio quien llamaba.

—¡Sabía que debía ir a buscarte como hice con Armin!— se quejó—. ¿Qué?— se notaba desconcertado, pero luego sonrió—. Esta bien, felicidades para ambos.

Alexy cortó la llamada, y miró a Armin sonriendo.

—Adivinare, nuestro Machamp ha tenido a su Machop— dijo Armin.

—Armin, ya te he dicho miles de veces que no le hagas referencias a Pokemon al pobre de Kentin.

Nadie entendía nada, por lo que Alexy les explicó que ellos dos siguieron en contacto con Kentin, al principio para molestarlo y luego por amistad. Y ahí les dijo que él se había casado y estaba trabajando como sargento en una academia militar. También aclaró que su esposa estaba embarazada, y que por lo visto hoy ese bebé que esperaban había decidido que no se quedaría ahí adentro más tiempo.

—¡Papi!— escucharon decir a una voz aguda.

Cuando miraron en la dirección en la que vino el sonido aparecieron Delenay y una niña de cinco años de cabellos negros.

Los antiguos estudiantes que no sabían nada al respecto miraron a Farres, quien ahora tenía a la niña abrazándolo.

—¿Te casaste con Delenay?

Ese grito de diez personas ahora retumbaba por todos los pasillos del instituto.

* * *

 _Bueno, como la vez pasada no dije nada ahora lo diré. Este es un fanfic un poco inusual, pero me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad. Ya me han llegado pedidos de chicas que quieren aparecer, por lo que también les digo: Gracias, pero no ando en busca de Oc de momento._

 _Fanáticas_ _de Castiel, por favor esperen. Yo sé que me van a estar queriendo arrancar las manos, pero es que aun no saben toda la historia de como fue que eso pasó._

 _Estos personajes en su gran mayoría son propiedad de Chinomiko, y solo los estoy tomando prestado para hacer esta ridícula historia. No gano nada aparte de sus reviews y amenazas de muerte por parte de ciertas fanáticas obsesivas._

 _No actualizo con rapidez a menos que tenga tiempo y este inspirada. Por lo que les ruego que no me presionen para escribir._

 _Ya van a saber más de que fue de estos chicos, pero de momento me despido._

 _Hasta la próxima, readers._


End file.
